


Paris, 1972

by Not_You



Series: Multiplicity [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Child Death, Childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Therapy, Wetting, hannibal is having a rough day, little sister isn't fully housebroken yet, mischa was made into soup and that's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: The Lecter-Murasaki family does its best to deal with Hannibal & co.





	1. Chapter 1

Chiyoh is still learning English and French, so she doesn't understand everything that Mr. Lecter says, but she grasps that a child will be joining the household, a boy about her age. She's not sure how she feels about that. As the only child in the household, her unique status as Lady Murasaki's trainee servant doesn't cause her much trouble. Of course her elders may tell her what to do, but if the boy is supercilious, she will hate him until the day she dies.

It turns out that Chiyoh doesn't need to worry about Hannibal ordering her around, because most of the time he doesn't even speak. He's tall and thin and there are restraint marks on his wrist and neck. Chiyoh pities him as much as she dares, because even mute and deprived, there's a strange dignity to him. Lady Murasaki is of course very kind to him. Mr. Lecter has no idea what to do with the boy when he arrives, but Lady Murasaki leads him to sit by the fire, and sends Chiyoh to the kitchen for a bowl of porridge. 

"Smooth," Lady Murasaki says in Japanese, "warm, and with only a little milk and honey."

"Yes, mistress," Chiyoh says, bowing, and she turns and goes straight to the kitchen, even though she's very curious about Hannibal.

Chiyoh doesn't make the porridge herself. It's simple enough, but the cook sees to it himself, making it smooth and not too thick. He pours it into a wide bowl, and Chiyoh bows to him in gratitude. He only speaks Italian and culinary French, so they tend to communicate in gesture. Chiyoh carries the tray back to Lady Murasaki's sitting room, not sure what she's expecting when she opens the door. Whatever she might have thought, she is in no way prepared to see Hannibal cuddled up to Lady Murasaki on the sofa, babbling like a baby and playing with her rings.

"Thank you, Chiyoh," Lady Murasaki says. "Please, sit with us." Chiyoh bows and obeys, after moving the small table close to the sofa and setting the tray on it. Since westerners don't kneel on the floor, Chiyoh's place is on a low stool, upholstered to match the sofa. She takes it now, and watches curiously as her mistress tries to get the boy to eat.

Chiyoh knows what happened to the family of Mr. Lecter's brother. Savage animals in human skins broke loose from somewhere in Russia, sweeping over the impoverished estate on their way westward. For years Mr. Lecter had thought that all was lost, everyone dead. And now here's this ghost-boy, touched in the head and letting Lady Murasaki feed him. At least Hannibal isn't as messy as a real baby. He accepts the porridge hungrily, but doesn't drool. Lady Murasaki coos a childish song to him, stroking his blonde hair and telling him what a good boy he is, eating all his porridge.

"You're such a strange, sweet creature," Lady Murasaki tells Hannibal, and he beams up at her and makes some nearly-formless but very emphatic vowel sounds. She smiles, and kisses his forehead. "Now that you're quite warm and fed, let's take you to your room."

Chiyoh isn't very sure that this dependent, babyish thing will be willing to sleep in his own room, but she collects the pitiful little bundle of Hannibal's possessions, and leads the way. Lady Murasaki has to come slowly, leading Hannibal by the hand as he takes halting little steps that are nothing like the gliding stride that carried him into the house almost an hour ago. Chiyoh matches their pace, and it feels like a year before they can finally open the guestroom door. 

The housemaids had done most of the cleaning, but Chiyoh had been in charge of making the room actually pleasant, with flower arrangements and the good brocade duvet cover. Now she sets the bundle in the chair beside the bed, and unknots the string. Inside is a set of clean underwear, covered in ancient stains, the white washed to grey. Lady Murasaki curls her lip, and gestures for Chiyoh to set them aside. Underneath, there's a book in a language Chiyoh doesn't know, a spinning top, and a doll pieced together from pink rags. It gazes up at her with big green button eyes, and when Hannibal catches sight of it he reaches for it like a baby. Chiyoh waits for the order to give it to him, and then does so immediately. Hannibal hugs the doll tightly, babbling again, and Lady Murasaki smiles at him.

"Chiyoh," she says, "from now on you will look after Hannibal's concerns as well as my own."

"Yes, mistress," Chiyoh says. 

For now she pokes up the banked fire, and burns the underthings, moving slowly so Hannibal will have time to object. Rather than complain, he shifts his doll to the crook of his arm so he can gleefully clap his hands as the dreary garments go up. It's late, but Hannibal still needs to bathe. Chiyoh runs a hot bath and scents it with rosewater, wondering if it's even safe to leave Hannibal alone and how much of an affront to her modesty bathing a boy her own age is when the boy is a half-wit.

Some sense comes back into Hannibal's eyes when Lady Murasaki leads him to the bathroom, though, and he moves much more like he did on the way into the house. They withdraw, Chiyoh sitting outside the door in case Hannibal should need anything, while Lady Murasaki goes to make a few phone calls. Chiyoh can just hear her voice from down the corridor, ordering clothing and books in her perfect French.

Hannibal opens the door after a while, wet hair slicked back. He's wrapped in the dressing gown Chiyoh placed this morning, and his eyes seem darker and more like those of a child his age. Chiyoh rises, and he smiles at her.

"Good evening," he says in French, with a little inquiring note at the end like he wants to know her name. His French has a strange sound to it, but Chiyoh understands.

"I am Chiyoh," she says, and bows. Hannibal bows back, and it makes Chiyoh like him better.

"I am... I am only crazy sometimes," he says, and Chiyoh can't help a giggle.

"Isn't everyone?" she asks, and Hannibal laughs. 

Chiyoh fetches him a pair of slippers to keep his feet warm, and leads him to the kitchen when he asks her to. He's obviously used to servants, but in the good way, like he was raised to speak nicely to the help when his family could still afford anyone. He looks around with bright eyes as they make their way to the kitchen, and the cook greets them with a tired smile. They may not have much language in common between the three of them, but some things are universal, and soon Hannibal is devouring leftover veal like that bowl of porridge happened to someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal settles in well, and is able to sleep alone in his room like a half-grown boy should be. Chiyoh is relieved that she can keep her own little room, and doesn't have to move in with Hannibal to attend him, the way she would with a real baby. She crawls into bed only a little later than her usual hour, and is jolted out of a sound sleep a few hours later by the screaming of one of the maids. 

She grabs her tanto, always close to the bed, and jumps up, padding through the connecting door to Lady Murasaki's bedroom. As usual, Mr. Lecter is there too, and Chiyoh feels weak with relief to see that they're both all right. She brings them each a dressing gown, turning her back until Mr. Lecter is covered. Through the door they can all hear the low clamor of household staff, the sound of something terrible happening in the night.

One of the maids appears at the door a moment later, wild-eyed and frightened, to tell Mr. Lecter and Lady Murasaki that Hannibal is uncontrollable, and that she's worried for the safety of the staff and of the kitchen itself. Mr. Lecter curses in Lithuanian, and Lady Murasaki gestures for Chiyoh to come and arrange her hair. Time is of the essence, so Chiyoh just wraps the long plait for sleeping into a bun, pinning it all in place and following Lady Murasaki when she sweeps down the hall in her robe. 

Getting closer to the kitchen, they can hear snarling and clattering, and all the male servants are standing at entrance, looking unsure what to do. They don't want to let Lady Murasaki in, but of course they do. As they walk in, they can hear Mr. Lecter talking to the servants, but Chiyoh can't make out the words.

In the dark kitchen, Hannibal is crouched on top of the refrigerator, devouring something clutched in both hands. All of the cupboards are open, there's flour, cocoa powder, and chicken stock spilled on the floor. The shards of an empty milk bottle gleam from among the rest of the mess, and two of the big knives catch the light the same way, where they rest beside Hannibal. He's wearing only the trouser portion of the pajamas Chiyoh laid out for him, and he snarls when he catches sight of them, teeth gleaming like broken glass and knives.

"Hannibal," Lady Murasaki says, stern but not unkind, "we cannot have this." 

He hisses at her like an angry cat, but doesn't move aside from some fidgeting. Lady Murasaki approaches him. She's very tall, so she can see him well. Chiyoh envies her the vantage point, palm sweating on the hilt of her tanto. 

"We will feed you as much as you want," Lady Murasaki says, "but we must keep the kitchen in order." 

He grumbles and shifts his weight a little, teeth bared again. Lady Murasaki fearlessly reaches out and takes what turns out to be a raw beef steak from his hands. The red, wet meat makes Chiyoh feel a little sick, but Lady Murasaki just tells her to fetch a plate. She does, and Lady Murasaki puts the meat on it, setting it on the table as Hannibal starts growling again.

"You may have the meat," she tells him, in slow and clear French, "but you must come down and eat it here."

Hannibal mumbles under his breath, and then suddenly he's leaping off of the refrigerator. Chiyoh moves between him and Lady Murasaki, drawing the tanto, but there's no need. Hannibal is in a rage, but apparently it's a rage at himself. Screaming without words, he snatches up a big shard of the milk bottle and starts slashing at his arms and chest with it.

"Hannibal!" Lady Murasaki calls, sounding at once angry and afraid for him. 

He doesn't even seem to hear, still cutting when Mr. Lecter comes in and slams him to a clear patch of floor. He stops struggling at once, and lets Mr. Lecter take the glass from him, just lying there and weeping without a sound, huge tears rolling down his face. Mr. Lecter breathes heavily in the silence.

"You all right, Tsugumi?"

"Yes," Lady Murasaki says softly.

"Chiyoh?"

"Yes, sir," Chiyoh says.

"I'm sorry, uncle," Hannibal whispers, and Mr. Lecter lets him have a hand free to wipe at his eyes.

"I know you've been through a lot, Hannibal, but you can't act like this."

"I know, sir," Hannibal says, sniffling. "I'll clean it up."

"First you'll sit at the table like a human being and let us see to those cuts," Mr. Lecter says, and helps Hannibal to his feet. They're both covered in blood, and Lady Murasaki sends Chiyoh to let everyone know that the situation is under control, and that they need towels, bandages, and disinfectant.

Lady Murasaki tends her husband and her nephew with her own hands, and Chiyoh and the housekeeper help her with it. The housekeeper is a steady old woman, and once most of the cuts are bandaged, she cooks the steak for Hannibal, who apparently can't eat raw meat unless a savage fit is on him. Chiyoh isn't sure what to make of him, but she can tell that he really is sorry for making such a mess and frightening the household. At least he drank the whole bottle of milk, so that's not wasted. Some of his self-inflicted cuts are very deep, and Mr. Lecter calls a doctor to come and stitch up the ones that need it. Hannibal is very brave about the lidocaine injections, and holds perfectly still for the stitching. When it's done, he sits at the table in his bandages and eats the whole steak while Mr. Lecter thanks the doctor and pays him. 

Lady Murasaki sits beside Hannibal, studying him as he eats. "Poor boy," she says softly, and he goes pink.

"I'm very sorry," he says softly, and she rubs a gentle circle on his bony back. 

"I know."

"Tsugumi," Mr. Lecter says, coming back from showing the doctor out, "what was the name of your friend's psychiatrist? The one who was so bad after the baby?"

"Oh, Mrs. Dubois? Dr. Pazzi. Please, try and get him for Hannibal. Hannibal, you wouldn't mind speaking to the doctor, would you?"

"No, madame," he says, and she smiles, stroking his hair.

Mr. Lecter has an early appointment tomorrow, so he goes back to bed, but Lady Murasaki and Chiyoh stay with Hannibal as he finishes his food and then carefully sweeps up the glass and the flour. He's meticulous, and wants to keep working even after Lady Murasaki declares the job done, and says that growing children need their sleep. She means Chiyoh, too, who is struggling valiantly not to yawn. She takes both of them by the hand, like they're half the age they are, and leads them to their respective rooms, lingering in the doorway of each one to be sure that her charges are comfortably tucked into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Hannibal is perfectly normal. He comes to breakfast fully dressed with his hair combed, and his manners are excellent. The staff can't help but be leery of him, but an orphan of his age who speaks so politely must win some esteem. Allowances are made for people to act insane when they've been through insanity. Chiyoh watches him anyway, and a few times over breakfast he gets a savage look, but he continues to behave himself.

Dr. Pazzi comes near the end of breakfast, a gentle-looking little man with a briefcase. He greets everyone in polite English, and just as politely refuses any refreshment. Lady Murasaki gets up to shake his hand and to show him to the disused study that Chiyoh helped her and the maids organize this morning. It had been only a little dusty, but they had had to move a few things, and to take some delicate ornaments to safer places. Now Chiyoh finishes her breakfast and waits for Hannibal to do the same before hopping up to follow her mistress, gesturing for Hannibal to follow. He does, his eyes wide and much darker than they had been last night. In the morning sunlight Chiyoh can see little flecks of green in them, bright and unlikely. Hannibal has such strange eyes.

When they get to the study, Dr. Pazzi is sitting at the desk, setting out cards and papers from his briefcase as he assures Lady Murasaki that the accommodations are very good. He looks up and smiles at his patient, who smiles back as if he isn't sure how this even works, nothing like Hannibal's easy, mobile countenance at breakfast.

Dr. Pazzi greets Hannibal in French, and while he doesn't answer, he does take a seat when requested to. Chiyoh leaves them alone, then, and sits with Lady Mursaki for an hour, helping her manage her calligraphy things and getting a little practice, herself. They don't speak, just sweeping the black ink over the paper to make the kanji for 'harmony,' 'luck,' and other auspicious things. Chiyoh enjoys calligraphy, but today she can't keep her mind on it, wondering what Hannibal is telling the doctor. She can tell that Lady Murasaki is having the same problem, because she doesn't praise Chiyoh for finally getting 'beauty' right, or correct her terrible 'peace,' the one that she can never get right.

At long last one of the maids comes to say that Hannibal's session is over and that Dr. Pazzi would like to talk to Lady Murasaki. She goes, and Chiyoh is left in charge of Hannibal. His eyes are amber again, and he smiles at her, greeting her politely in French. She returns it, and for lack of a set program, she takes him back to Lady Murasaki's sitting room to see what he thinks of calligraphy. She has a feeling that western boys usually don't learn even their own form, but Hannibal has a very steady hand, and only takes two attempts to make a very good copy of Lady Murasaki's 'joy.' It's a complicated symbol, and Chiyoh has to admit that she's impressed. 

Hannibal just smiles at her, and finds a pencil, making a quick sketch on a piece of Lady Murasaki's paper. His eyes show those green flecks again as he hums quietly to himself. In a few moments, he slides the paper over to Chiyoh, who smiles to see her own portrait. It's a good one, too, and she thanks Hannibal for it. He beams at her, and then looks around when Lady Murasaki comes in. Those changeable eyes look almost red now, and his broad grin makes her more than a little nervous. She can see Lady Murasaki noticing it, but of course she doesn't seem afraid.

"Dr. Pazzi will be coming back tomorrow, Hannibal," she says, in the slow, clear French she uses with him. "Is that all right?"

"Yes, madame," he says, Chiyoh wishes that she had her tanto in hand. 

Hannibal behaves himself, though. Just barely. Lady Murasaki sits down and resumes the calligraphy lesson, and while Hannibal watches her every move in a way that is not at all appropriate for a boy his age toward his aunt, he also makes careful copies of each kanji, a bright and attentive student. They keep going until lunch, where Hannibal's manners break down almost completely. He eats with his hands and snarls like a hungry dog. Chiyoh wrinkles her nose and turns so she doesn't have to see him. Lady Murasaki just makes sure that he has as many helpings as he likes. 

Grotesque as his greed is, he's at least not wasteful, and cleans his plate three times over. He's a mess afterward, of course, and Chiyoh has to run him another bath. She perfumes this one too, because there are family standards to maintain, even if the bather will be one step up from a stray dog. She looks up from the water as Hannibal comes in, wrapped in a dressing gown that will probably need to be washed.

"It's ready," she says, and then yelps as he drops the gown to the floor. 

She looks away, of course, but catches a glimpse of scars, pale skin, and ribs like the staves of a boat. He doesn't even seem to notice her reaction, leaping into the tub with a splash and then just sitting there in the hot water, purring. Chiyoh leaves him to it, hoping that the water on the floor won't seep into anything important. She finds a fresh dressing gown for Hannibal, and puts out the remaining set of clothes of the two that Lady Murasaki had had time to order before Hannibal's arrival.

Mercifully, when Hannibal comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, his eyes are calm and amber, that strange red light gone from them. He puts on the dressing gown and tips over onto the bed, his hands on his belly. "Serves you right," Chiyoh tells him, and he laughs sadly.

"Lunch must have been delicious."

"You should know," Chiyoh says, "you had three portions."

"It somehow seems to have slipped my mind," he says. "Tell my aunt that I'm resting, and I'm sorry if I was disgusting?"

Chiyoh bows, and goes in search of Lady Murasaki. She finds her in her sitting room, studying Hannibal's calligraphy. "Lady Murasaki?"

"Yes, Chiyoh?"

"Your nephew wishes to inform you that he is resting, and has told me to convey his apologies for his behavior at lunch."

Lady Murasaki sighs, and gestures for Chiyoh to come sit by her. "Chiyoh, I'm not surprised that the poor child has moments of acting like a starved animal. We must be very patient with him."

"He's still gross," Chiyoh mutters, and Lady Murasaki laughs.

"Yes, but at least he's sorry for it."

"He doesn't seem to even remember it," Chiyoh says. "He asked what we had for lunch."

Lady Murasaki frowns, and makes a note of that for the doctor, leaving Chiyoh feeling like a tattletale.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Pazzi comes back every day for two weeks, and Chiyoh is profoundly grateful for that. Every day is like some strange dream, Hannibal showing what seems like at least four different faces. The house is full of deranged tableaux at different times of day. One evening Hannibal sits on Mr. Lecter's knee and babbles like a baby, only to start crying hysterically as the smell of boiling stock wafts up from the kitchen, wetting his pants and Mr. Lecter's, clinging to him like a little child in mortal terror. Mr. Lecter can't help jumping and swearing, but he doesn't dump his nephew onto the floor. 

Asking him what's wrong proves fruitless, but as Mr. Lecter is carrying him out of the room, Hannibal twitches and somehow regains control of himself, apologizing profusely, his face bright red. Chiyoh feels sorry for him, and is glad to get away, putting out his clean clothes. At least they've had time to order more, and she isn't having to cycle between the same two sets over and over.

It takes Chiyoh a while to find Hannibal, because as soon as he had bathed himself, he had insisted on going down to the laundry to personally wash his and Mr. Lecter's clothes, big tears rolling down his cheeks to drip off of his chin. Chiyoh puts a hand on his shoulder, and he jumps like it burns, looking around at her with wet, dark eyes.

"We know you didn't mean to," she says, and tugs him away when there's nothing to do but dry them. He goes easily, still weeping, and Chiyoh sighs. "Hannibal," she says softly, "it's all right to have accidents. Please don't cry." He snuffles and tries to stop, and Chiyoh takes his hand, leading him to his room. "Get dressed," she says, "and wait here." He nods, and she leaves him to it, going to find Lady Murasaki for further orders.

Lady Murasaki is talking to Mr. Lecter in English, and Chiyoh does her best to pick out the meaning. Something about Dr. Pazzi, and about all that Hannibal has been through, but other than that she can't say. She turns to Chiyoh and switches to Japanese, asking after Hannibal. Chiyoh tells her that he's in his room, waiting and dressed and very upset. Lady Murasaki sighs, and thanks Chiyoh, heading for Hannibal's room. Not expressly forbidden, Chiyoh follows her.

Hannibal is still despondent when they get there, but he has stopped crying and his eyes aren't so dark and hopeless looking. Lady Murasaki goes and sits beside him on the bed, putting her arm around him as she gently asks what had frightened him so badly. When he says it was the smell of the stock, Chiyoh is perplexed. Hannibal eats meat with real pleasure, and does so as many as five times a day. When she says so, Hannibal laughs, the sound watery with his tears.

"I know that," he says, somewhere between exasperation, fresh tears, and laughter. "I don't... I'm not always myself, I don't think," he says softly, leaning into Lady Murasaki. She just nods, her hand gently rubbing his other arm.

In the morning Hannibal is wild-eyed and full of the devil, terrifying the staff by climbing improbable things and jumping out of cupboards. Chiyoh does her best to keep up with him, and manages to herd him down to the garden, where he climbs all the trees and shakes down the early buds and shrieks at the birds while Chiyoh walks the paths below and hopes that Hannibal doesn't completely destroy the garden.

When Dr. Pazzi arrives, Hannibal leaps down from a tree to land in front of him so suddenly that he jumps, pressing one hand to his heart. Hannibal grins from ear to ear, and Dr. Pazzi smiles back.

"Good morning, Hannibal," he says, and doesn't shrink back when Hannibal starts digging through his pockets. He has gotten into the habit of placating Hannibal's savage and greedy side with candy, and today Hannibal comes up with a paper-wrapped lozenge. When he opens it, Chiyoh can see and smell that it's one of the good cherry drops made by a local confectioner. Dr. Pazzi follows her gaze and smiles, pulling out another one and handing it to her. She bows in thanks, and they all walk into the house together.

Dr. Pazzi takes Hannibal up to the study, and Chiyoh does a few neglected chores while she waits. She has gotten used to thinking of Hannibal as her own concern, like a younger brother. When he comes out of his session, his eyes are golden and he clings to the first finger of Dr. Pazzi's hand.

"Here's Chiyoh," Dr. Pazzi says gently, and passes Hannibal's hand to her. 

He clings to her just as readily, and she smiles. Dr. Pazzi goes to talk to Lady Murasaki like he always does, and Chiyoh takes Hannibal down to the kitchen for bread and jam, one of his favorite things when he's like this. Halfway through his plate, he comes back to himself, and gives her a much more grown-up smile.

"Thank you for being patient with me," he says, which is the first time today but far from the first time ever.

"You're family," Chiyoh says, shrugging. "It might be different if you meant to make trouble, but you almost never do."

Hannibal nods, and finishes his bread, so calm and so neat that it would be hard to believe that Chiyoh had been walking in the garden with the same boy. After he's finished with his bread, he hands off the plate and goes to watch the cook, this side of him fascinated by anything culinary. This way, he's such a good and studious boy that Chiyoh wonders again where his bad behavior comes from.

Three surreal months after Hannibal's arrival, Chiyoh finally has something to call it. Dr. Pazzi says that Hannibal has 'hysterical neurosis, dissociative type.' It's a relief to be able to name it, at least, even if they're still living with a boy who acts like four or five different people. At least now they have a better sense of him. Lady Murasaki orders some soft toys for the babyish self, and some dresses when the child expresses a desire for them, as well as several anatomical texts for the serious boy with the green-flecked eyes, and cookbooks for the Hannibal they see the most of. He is the one in charge of the group's pocket money, and spends most of it repaying vendors for the food his more savage self steals. Lady Murasaki is endlessly patient with him, and even the savage aspect becomes just a little softer and closer to being tame.


End file.
